The goal of this project is to evaluate the toxicity of nicotine, following exposure in drinking water. Analysis of palatability study data are in progress; 28-day and three-month studies are in the design/dose selection phase. These subchronic studies will provide valuable data on the toxicity of nicotine via drinking water. Keywords: toxicity, drinking water, nicotine